Date Night
by Wait-what-pancakes
Summary: A date to the market, a bottle of wine, a bit of love. GerFra is a beautiful rubber boat in Hetalia's sea of ships.


Breads, honey, cheeses and sausage, the smell of branded nuts and flowers in the air. Shouting salesmen advertising their wares, one louder than another, the crowd looking at the goods, chatting, laughing. In a distance festive folk music was played, people danced and in the low summer sun everything seemed to warmly glow. Francis loved the liveliness of the farmer's market and while strolling, his lips were in a permanent smile. His hand held Ludwig's, lovingly stroking it with his thumb.

Ludwig had not been too surprised that Francis would eventually take him to a market like this. He knew that Francis loved food and delicacies, pretty jewellery and luxurious soaps. He however hadn't imagined that Francis would look so happy and light on a place like this. His face looked so soft and gentle, his body relaxed and his movements seemed more elegant than ever. Perhaps it was the orange light of the setting sun that enhanced these features, but the hand which Francis had claimed was held firmer and almost more possessive than when they usually held hands in public and he didn't think he could imagine that. Either way, he it made him feel good to see Francis this content.

The couple had been silent during most of the walk over the market as they simply absorbed the atmosphere, safe a few times when they wanted to look closer to something sold. They bought some of the sweet cakes and traditional candy Ludwig just couldn't resist, Francis insisted on wine and cheese they then planned to eat later that night. When the sun lost its warmth and he began to get a little cold, Francis suggested to go home.

"I really liked that you took me there. I wouldn't know there is such a thing nearby." Ludwig said, looking at Francis for a second, who sat next to him on the car's passenger's seat. He still seemed to glow, even though the sun was nearly gone. "You are… Very handsome when you are enjoying yourself." His eyes fixed to the road again.  
Francis' smile only widened, placing his hand on the right leg of the German and sighed softly. "Thank you for coming with me. These markets are one of the most beautiful things from my youth." He closed his eyes. "And I hope you too enjoyed yourself. I had the feeling we'd end up with sweets."  
Ludwig mentally rolled his eyes. "I had the feeling we'd end up with wine too. Did you have plans for the rest of our night?"  
To this question, Francis softly laughed and kissed his cheek. "You'll see."

In fact, Francis had nothing planned, except sharing a bottle together and see where the alcohol and his touching hands would lead them. Not much to his surprise, it ended with Ludwig lifting him up in his muscular arms, Francis wrapping his legs around his hips as they made their way to the bedroom. Ludwig gently put him on the side of the bed and kissed Francis' lips again, as happened many times before this evening. Francis pulled him close and ran his fingers over his hair to melt into the sensation of their kiss, until Ludwig pulled away.  
"Hmm?" Francis' eyes fluttered open. Ludwig took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor next him  
"Is it hot in here, or is it you?" Ludwig winked, leaving the Frenchman flabbergasted and blushing. They joined each other in an embrace again, now lying down on the bed, Ludwig careful not to crush the other. The kissing soon evolved, clothes left their bodies and bed. Not long after their alcohol-influenced minds got bored, they agreed on a classic position that would not verge too much of either of their strength.  
"Soixante-neuf?" Francis asked between their kisses, to which the German nodded. Ludwig pulled himself up to turn around to do the classic position.

Eventually both men were left panting and in particular Francis with a sore throat. Ludwig pushed himself up once he managed to find his last bit of energy to lie down next to his lover.  
"Was I too rough?" He whispered to his beloved, sweaty, Frenchman.  
"It was perfect…" Francis murmured as he was half asleep. "Merci."  
Ludwig smiled and closed his eyes, turning to lightly embrace his lover as they both fell asleep.


End file.
